vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
132751-signature-account-having-to-wait-in-queue
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly , the box only cost like 20 dollars maybe even 10 dollars at some retailers , why gimp yourself out?? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I just logged my wife and I in at the same time. She got an immediate log in, I had to wait for 800 people. | |} ---- ---- ---- No. I don't know where people are getting this number, except maybe because the twitchcast let 1500 people in early as a final shakedown. The megaservers hold far more than that. | |} ---- ---- ---- And like I said the post right after him, I got an 800 person queue, and then my wife logged in directly after me and got in immediately. I got in well after her. We are both subscribers. There is a bug here. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's completely relevant. We all know that subscribers only get priority over F2P players. The OP understood this if you read it. But it appears from my experience that there wasn't a queue of subscribers (my wife got in) and I somehow got placed in queue behind F2P players. I think that is a far more likely explanation than her somehow getting a bug that gave her immediate access. (And I wasn't the only person this happened to- another couple in our guild reported the same thing). | |} ---- ---- But if you could read, your wife getting in right away was clearly a bug. You STILL HAVE TO WAIT behind other SUBSCRIBERS. | |} ---- ---- Just as I suspected. :( | |} ---- I can read. What is with the insult here? I completely understand that subscribers have to wait behind other subscribers. You don't need to shout about it. But how do you know that my wife getting in right away was a bug? How is it "clear"? I've experienced it twice now where she has gotten in right away and I've had to wait. And this has happened with other people in my guild, where some got in right away and others had to wait. Why are you so sure that it is the people getting in right away that are bugged? My fear is that some subscribers are being placed in the general queue. | |} ---- ---- Priority in the queue for sig accounts has obviously not been implemented properly or Sigs would not be sitting in queues with wait times getting longer instead of shorter. I understand that there will be issues on the first day but if your offering perks to your paying customers then at least honor them Wildstar!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Also not going further down the queue instead of up doh! | |} ---- Yea, in theory, shouldn't they be letting only signature players in at the moment? :huh: If so, it does not feel like that is the case. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Think this is indeed the case. Checked account and subscription is there but also a add signature button which is not doing much. Carbine look at your database please :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----